Aw man!
by Asha3
Summary: Evil Mustang! Mischievous Al! Angry Edward! Oblivious 15 yearold Edward Elric had just realized that he was in predicament. Sometimes you just can't avoid the inevitable.... EdxWin! ONESHOT.


**Aw, Man!**

**A Fanfiction of Fullmetal Alchemist**

Pairing: EdxWin

Rating: T / PG-13

Base: Both (Manga and Anime).

Summary: Evil Mustang! Mischievous Al! Angry Edward! Oblivious, 15-year-old Edward Elric had just realized that he was in predicament. EdxWin! Humoric ONE-SHOT.

Note: Still thinks this fic is pretty mad... anyway, since I'm stuck with Impossible chapter 10, I might as well work on something else. Everytime I re-read this fic I felt like adding something, so this is some edit I have done. The plot is still the same, just some addition to make the storyflow better. Hope it's better now.

Warnings: Uh… some cursing…. And madness. (blame it to my plot bunny! Please don't hurt me!)

* * *

Edward Elric slammed the door of his dorm so loud that the windows rattled in protest. 

He was angry.

Really, _really_ angry.

Incredibly, outrageously angry!

So angry that he felt like transmuting nearby pillar just outside the window of his dorm into a large canon and destroying the Eastern Military Base. _Particularly_ that one office on the third floor, just poking out on the right corner of the building.

Guess who was in there right now.

"Nii-san? I know you're in there! Please open the door!" Al called to him behind the closed door, knocking.

"Leave me alone, Al!" he shouted back.

"Nii-san! I don't know what Colonel Mustang said to you, but he was just teasing! Like he always does!"

"He crossed a line!"

"He has been teasing you about your height since forever! You should have gotten used to it!" Al replied in confusion, still behind the door.

"This isn't about my height!" his voice echoed due to the level of power he put into his reply.

A sharp silence fell between thebrothers, untilAl managed to get over his shock. "What…?" he asked in bewilderment.

Ed drew breath, "He was saying stuff… about me."

"What stuff?" Al askedagain, frowning. It could be _heard_ in his voice, even though Al was behind the door, and he didn't have a humanoid body.

"Just… stuff," replied Ed stubbornly.

Al would have rolled his eyes if he had had them."Care to elaborate?"

"No," was his brother's firm reply.

Oookay. Al shook his head at his childish brother. "He did not mention your height?"

"No."

"Not about the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No."

"Not about the cat I've brought in last night?"

"What? No."

"Not about the possibility of you being gay?"

"No!" Ed sounded horrified.

"Did he ask you to _be_ his girlfriend?"

The suggestion was completely ludicrous that Ed's jaw literally hit the floor. His mind felt like exploding, and his mouth reflexively screamed, "No!"

"Of course he didn't," Al replied unconvincingly, a hint of mischievousness in his tone."Did he ask you to marry Mayor Armstrong?"

That broke Ed. "He asked me if I want to have sex with Winry!" he screamed.

Rang. His last sentence hung in the air, loud and clear.

Edward slapped both of his hands to his own mouth. His eyes widened in horror. _'Dammit,' _he cursed inside his head.

"Ooh, so that's what he asked!" Al felt like grinning in victory. The best way to coax something out of Edward Elric was to use his own temper against him.

"No! Al, that's not true! He was teasing me about my height! Like he always does!"

"Ooookay." Al wanted to roll his eyes again for the second time that day. His brother was a veeeery bad liar when he was in panic. "I think I'm gonna take a look on that cat, _nii-san_. Are you planning on sulking all day in there?"

"I'm not sulking!"

"Ooookay," Al repeated his earlier reply. "See you at supper!"

Edward heard the clanging sound of his brother moving away from the door and along the hallway.

He wanted to rush after him and corrected his mistake, but knew it would be no use. He was such a leaking cauldron when he was angry, and his brother knew him well. The things he said in the peak of his anger were the most honest ones.

Instead, he did what he had just denied doing.

He sulked.

To be honest, the Colonel had not exactly _asked_ whether he wanted to have… _that_… with Winry. But he _implied_. He implied so obviously that even the most blunt person in the Amestris would found it hard to miss. What made him angrier was that the Colonel asked him _that_ in front of Lieutenant Hawkeye and Lieutenant Havoc!

How could he face either of them after that embarrassing question!

It wasn't even true! He didn't love Winry! He didn't even like her in that way! He had known her all his life! It would be like doing… _that_… with your sister! He didn't even want to kiss her! Nuh-uh! Not a chance!

Winry and he never got along! They always fought over the smallest things! She was un-cute! Un-sexy! She was a machine freak and wasn't even beautiful!

Well… except for her very-very soft and long blonde hair.

And that magnetic cerulean blue she got for her eyes.

And her soft white skin.

Oh, he forgot about her smile. Yes, her smile was the best! All he wanted to see from her every time he return to Rizenbool was her bright, welcoming, and warm smile. Then he would feel like he had a place to belong.

Every time she smiled, her soft lips parted and revealed a line of straight white teeth.

He should know, her lips were one of the things he looked at when he was talking to her.

…

…

… … … ….

"Aw… _dammit_!" Edward let out a breathy curse as he felt his legs lose power. He slid against the wooden door and fell down the floor.

"Dammit," he repeated. His flesh hand reaching up, and combing his bangs to the top of his head. He held them there.

No wonder Mustang had been endlessly teasing him about Winry! How much had that annoying Colonel picked up?

Worse, how many people knew about this… this _situation_ of his!

He couldn't believe it! How could he have not seen it coming! He should have known writing those letters to her and reading her replies would affect his feelings! He should have known to never have his maintenance check alone in his room, woth just the two of them, him only in his boxers.

Ed gave an exasperated growl and squeezed the hair on the top of his head frustratedly.

This was insane. He had no time for girls.

He and Winry were friends. That's just it. The end. Finish.

Now he just had to find a way to convince himself.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Well, that's that. A thousand thanks to my beta **Lady Riona**. You have know idea how many minstakes this story has until she corrected it for me! Anyway, hope you like it! Please **Review**! 


End file.
